


So Many Wars Settling Scores

by LahraTeigh



Series: Omega Drop [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Asahi, Alpha Tadashi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Depressed Tsukishima, M/M, Omega Hinata, Omega Suga, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Suga is the team mum, Sugamama, alpha daichi, omega Nishinoya, omega drop, omega tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LahraTeigh/pseuds/LahraTeigh
Summary: Tsukishima kept it all boiled up, not telling anyone, it eventually gets too much and he drops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! So I swear every time I write an 'Omega drop' fic, there's always the comment 'where is Tsukishima's Omega drop' well after MONTHS! here it is! 
> 
> This is for EmperorsRose and Tsubasa Michiko - who requestioned this plot.

  
Tsukishima wasn't one to show emotion, or one to care about his 'Omega status'.

But as he felt like he couldn't breath, making it feel like the air was sucked from his lungs.

As his team mates screaming out his name.

He knew he was an Omega, and he was dropping. Fast.

"I-I don't know what happened! We were talking, well-well I was talking and he just, I don't-" Tadashi panicked.

"It's alright." Suga put his gentle hand on the other's shoulder.

"He'll be alright."

Minutes passed, Suga doing everything he could to wake his precious Omega up.

"I-I don't understand, Daichi, nothing is working." He whispered to the captain, trying to avoid the rest of the team from hearing.

"Shit." The captain quietly cursed.

"His eyes are glazed over and his heart it beating too fast. Daichi, I-I think we need to ring an ambulance." Suga was silently crying, he couldn't help.

"Shit. Shit!" He swore loudly, causing the rest of the team to look over at them.

Daichi pulled out his phone, leaving the building to ring for an ambulance.

"What's going on?" Hinata frowned.

The rest of the team crowded around. Suga tried to give a reassuring smile.

"Nothing, Sho. Everyone, go back to practice."

No one was convinced.  
"He's not waking up, is he?" Noya asked.

Suga bit his lip, slowly shaking his head.

"Daichi has gone to ring an ambulance for Kei. I can't get him to 'come to', nothing is working."

"What about the thing Yaku taught you?" Hinata whispered.

Suga shook his head again.  
"Not even that is working."

Daichi ran back into the building,

"They'll be here shortly. Noya, Asahi. Can you go and wait for them please?"

Both the Alpha and Omega gave a swift nod before running out of the open door.

Daichi looked to Tadashi who was trembling.

"Do you know what could have caused this?" He asked in a calm voice.

Tadashi shook his head.  
"No, I don't. He didn't say anything to me." He frowned, biting his lip.

Noya and Asahi ran back into the room, followed closely by two paramedics and a stretcher bed.

Suga was reluctant to let go, as the paramedics attended to the tall blonde Omega.

They laid him in the stretcher bed as Daichi helped Suga to his feet.

"Do you want to follow the ambulance to the hospital?" Daichi asked.

Suga nodded.  
"Yeah, we'll ring his parents on the way."

"Alright. Everyone help pack up, Tadashi, you coming?"

Tadashi nodded.

"I'll grab your bags and meet you all there." Asahi said to the three as they started jogging out the door.

"Thanks." Suga said, giving a small small, his eyes still showing how distressed he was.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Noya asked, looking up to the tall Alpha.

Asahi put his hand on the Omega's head.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine. You can come to the hospital if you want?"

Nishinoya nodded, before jogging off to help the rest of the team pack up the equipment. 

 

* * *

 

"He's stable, but still hasn't woken up." The Doctor frowned at them.

Suga, Daichi, Tadashi, Asahi and Noya waited a long time in the waiting room, anxiety and distress mixing with their own scent.

Suga sniffled.  
"Can we see him?"

The Doctor looked between them.  
"I'm sorry, but I can only let one in the room."

Suga smiled to Tadashi, as if to say he could go.

Tadashi shook his head.

"I'll wait out here for his parents. You're his head Omega, you should go." He smiled.

Suga looked to the other three who nodded as an answer.

Suga stood up.  
"I'll go." 

 

* * *

 

He rest his head on the bed, watching Tsukishima's chest rise and fall, running a lazy hand through his hair.

"I wish you just told us what was wrong, we could have helped you." He mumbled.

A while later, Suga dropped his hand from the blond's hair.

He sighed.  
"I just don't know what to do." He sniffled

He felt a light touch on his hands, he looked up to see Tsukishima staring down at him.

"You're awake! Oh thank god!" Suga said, happy tears blurring his vision.

He kissed the other Omega's forehead.

"He died." Tsukishima mumbled.

Suga frowned, he was confused at first. Then realising what Kei was saying.

"Who?" he asked.

"Akiteru." He mumbled, his head still foggy from the drop.

"Your brother? You should have told someone." Suga said gently.

Tsukishima shook his head.  
"I'm not meant to be this week. This isn't meant to cause me to drop-"

"Kei! Your brother just died, of course it could cause you to drop!"

"Your brother died?" A puffed out new voice entered the room.

Tadashi stood in the door way.  
"Why didn't you tell me, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima looked away.  
"Because it's not anyone else's problem."

"But it's our problem when you're hurting and then you drop! We were all so worried!" He sobbed, tears running down his face.

Yamaguchi sniffled.  
"Suga, the rest of the team are here. Hinata is freaking out and needs you."

"What about Kei's parents?"

Tadashi shook his head.  
"They just rang me back and said they were planning the funeral and they couldn't make it, that's why I came here, I was going to tell you... but.."

Suga nodded.

"Stay with him?"

Tadashi nodded as Suga left the room.

Hinata was worried, his eyes wide, staring at the clock on the wall.

Suga knelt down in front of him.

"Is he okay?" Hinata asked with a soft voice.

Suga gave a smile.

"Well at lease he's awake now."

Hinata wrapped his arms around the mother of the team.

"He 's helped me so many times! Like when my heat came out of nowhere and he stayed with me the whole night to make sure I was okay. I just-I wish I could help him." Hinata cried.

Suga sat Hinata on his lap, as he hummed a soft song.

After a while, Suga looked around to notice the rest of the team, exact Asahi and Daichi, were all asleep.

Suga smiled.  
"I think it's time we get everyone home." He said, looking to the clock that read quarter past one. (In the morning.)

Daichi nodded, petting kageyama's head that had fallen onto his shoulder sometime during the long hours.

 

* * *

 

It took a week for Tsukishima to come back to school. He told Tadashi, Daichi and Suga everything that happened, crying as he did.

It took him a few more days to join in a game.

It took him a couple more days to tell the rest of the team.

And when they all gave him a team hug, he would deny that he smiled. Even if it was only small. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an prompts you want me to write, please go to my Tumblr (Rahrazorblade), because I can't keep track with them all on here. 
> 
> Thank you :)


End file.
